


overwatch no backspaces challenge

by joestar4star



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joestar4star/pseuds/joestar4star
Summary: i wrote this last night on a whim.





	

overwatch: the fanfuction

once upon a time, there were two guys/. one was cool, nd everyone liked him. the other was like edgy n shit si he wasn't as cool. oine day robots were fighting until trhe cool guy said  
"robots! stop your fighting!"  
and the ronbots were like "k:" thus overwatch was formed to help keep the city of whereverville safe. everyon loiked overwatch uNTL THEY DIDN"T. the two guys died escept they didn't. one became call of duty and eveyone like hi,m. the other one became little timm'ys first oc, thus making them egy grampas. these guys from all over the world weren't part of it until some monjey named winston pressed the poverwatch button and then everyione was like "what" and came to gilbratatreetre to do they fighting against the eveil robots. except a few of them, because they were nice. tgere are many overwtach agents, including... uh... traced art, who can time travel. diva, who can mlg noscope people, hand anf his brother grreen who like hatae each other?? lmao idk i guess there's also a cowboy named mceree who says high noon a lot

**Author's Note:**

> no regerts


End file.
